New Padawan Learner
by Frezo
Summary: This is my fanfiction that is looking to show the life of a new padawan learner in the middle of the clone wars where the reader is the padawan.


**Chapter 1: New Padawan Learner**

**Author's Note**

**Hello there! How's it going guys this is going to be my first fanfiction ever! It's based on the idea of the reader being a new padawan learner trying to find there place in a large galaxy as they begin their training to one day become a jedi knight. It will take place during the events of the prequels, more specifically around the time of the beginning of the clone wars. I will be doing my best to focus on each part of the padawan's life. In this story the reader will begin as a padawan at roughly the age of 10 years old. It is also difficult to write an asexual character and still maintain the context of what I'm trying to do without it sounding like I'm illiterate so I apologise for any female readers but I hope that you understand. On the other hand you could just imagine that you are of the opposite gender within Star Wars. I don't own these characters or this franchise, all rights go towards their respective owners.**

**What stuff means:**

**Y/N = Your name**

**This list will probably get longer as the story progresses. Anyway, onto the story, hope you enjoy reading this, and remember, the force will be with you...always.**

Y/N awakened sharply. The ground around him shook violently. The lights flickered frantically as Y/N rubbed his eyes after the sudden exposure to the intruding light that now poured into the room. Once he felt fully awake Y/N dashed out into the hallway, curious as to what was happening. Within a second the shaking sensation had appeared to have stopped. Silence echoed all around him, but then there was a faint sound emitting from his left. To his left there appeared to be a standard sized door, white in colour but with a slight tinge of grey which made it match the interior of the hallway which now surrounded him. In each corner of the hallway there was a tiny lamp, small enough to barely but noticed, yet bright enough to smother the whole leaving very faint shadows across the grey floor.

Approaching the door, slowly and cautiously at first, Y/N went to open the door, but paused for second to think about what he was doing whilst being stared by the door that ominously towered over him. Finally, reaching for the small panel next to the door, which was cluttered by different buttons and dials of which Y/N hadn't the slightest idea what they did, Y/N went to open the door. Suddenly, the door swung open revealing a tall hooded figure to be standing in front of Y/N.

"Going somewhere are we, young one?" the tall man asked with a hint of humour in his voice.

"No master, I was simply wondering what was happening... with all the shaking and everything" responded Y/N, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry kid," one of the pilots interjected from behind the jedi, "we were just coming through the cloud layer and begun experiencing some turbulence and a strange power surge, but everything's fine now."

"Oh... okay," Y/N replied, clearly a little confused as this was his very first experience flying at all. Y/N had previously lived on the planet of Stewjon, although his family was never poor, he had simply never experienced flight before, meaning that he this was all completely new to him.

"General Plo Koon, we are approaching landing pad 5, ETA 2 minutes sir." the same pilot from earlier stated.

"Very good Captain." Plo Koon answered slowly turning to Y/N, "Well young one, we're here so quickly go and prepare to get off."

"Yes, Master!" he replied, a sudden excitement had taken him over as he rushed to his room to get ready.

As he entered his temporary quarters once again, he noticed lots of different things that seemed very strange to coming from the window. Venturing closer to it now, he was able to fully take in all of the scenery that lay before him. There was a certain ease to the streets of Coruscant that made him feel welcome. The view also offered a great refreshment for him as had already endured a long time of the journey having the same window filled with the view of space which, although fascinating to him at first, became very dull, very quickly. The landscape, however, amazed him. Continuous buildings extending all the way onto the city. Everything about Coruscant was truly amazing; from the cavernous buildings, bright street lights and large open areas to the millions of people, most of which were of species that were unknown to Y/N, and dozens of speeders flying about, zipping their way through the maze of streets. It was truly a wonder to Y/N that no one got lost, or even crashed with the obscure layout of the buildings.

Realising that he was getting distracted Y/N got back to packing his bag. He did not have much to pack since he barely brought anything from his home world. That he had taken he quickly threw into his small, black leather bag which had been gifted to him from his parents at the news of his departure from Stewjon in order to be trained as a jedi. It resembled a similar shape to that of a briefcase but with a strap. Upon the pocket at the front of the bag there appeared to be a small symbol presenting some sort of creature that Y/N could scarce name. The few items that he did put into the bag were a soft toy, a small figure made of wood made by his father and a tiny, yet significant holodisk which was filled with images and videos of Y/N and his family.

With a sudden thud, the shuttle landed.

"We are here, young one," Y/N heard Master Plo Koon beckon to him from the corridor outside of his room. Almost instantaneously, Y/N was at the door ready to exit the ship. Within seconds, the hatch lowered until it touched the ground outside creating a sturdy ramp to allow them to get out. Walking down the ramp, Y/N slowly realised that what had fascinated him before from the window was nothing compared to the view that now stood before him. A gentle breeze brushed past his face, reminding him that he was on a new planet that was much more urbanised than his original world.

Off in the distance, the sun was rising, emerging from behind the grey clouds. The tall buildings that surrounded him cast incredible shadows that completely engulfed the area in darkness. It was early morning in this city covered world, however the city showed no sign of sleeping during the night at all. Although shrouded in darkness, vibrant light appeared in every window of every building, presenting a faint outline of the layout of the buildings. Cold wind whooshed past Y/N's face leaving an ice cold feeling in his cheek. Noise emitted from all directions as small transports flew by. Y/N just stood their, unable to take it all in.

"Come little one, we still have to get to the temple first!" called out the experienced jedi from the edge of the landing pad leading onto a narrow pebbled walkway.

Y/N began to run in order to catch up to Plo Koon's position.

"Sorry, I was just taking in the view. This still a very strange place to me." Y/N apologised.

"If you were astonished by the view of the city, just wait till you see the entrance of the great Jedi Temple," responded Plo Koon.

The thought of this alone filled him with an even greater excitement that made Y/N rush down the path, overtaking the jedi.

"Now now, young one, patience. If you are to be a jedi, you cannot rush your way around." Plo Koon advised.

After around 20 minutes of walking (which felt like hours to Y/N) they arrived at the front of the Jedi Temple. It was a magnificent spectacle to behold. It presented a wide footpath, consisting of mostly of stairs, but with a striped pattern with brown tiles which elegantly contrasted with the standard cream coloured tiles. Enormous statues of cloaked men rested atop platforms either side of the entrance, creating a wall as to not stray from the path. The figures themselves appeared to be jedi, or at least that is what Y/N presumed, and contained a golden colour which matched with the colour theme and gave an overwhelming glow to the statues in the still rising sun, which overlooked the temple like a God looking over its creation. Just before Y/N entered the temple, he gave the exterior a final glance, now realising the scale of this gigantic structure which now stood before him.

"I would say that you get use to the view, but you never really do. Now, lets get you to your chambers. You have had a long trip, and yet your training begins tomorrow." Plo Koon said standing next to him.

Y/N continued to follow the jedi master as he was lead further into the temple. After 5 minutes of endless walking through wide rooms, narrow corridors, up several stairways and numerous colossal halls they arrived at what appeared to be another long hallway with many doors either side of the hall.

"This will be your living space for the foreseeable future young one, along with other padawans who are starting just as you are now." Plo Koon stated pointing to the door in front of him. "Better make yourself at home and get acquainted, the others will be arriving shortly. You have the rest of today to settle in, but under no circumstances whatsoever do you go wandering around the temple without another jedi to accompany you. But for now this is goodbye young Y/N. We may meet again in the future, or we may not, but only time will tell."

Now left alone, Y/N entered the room. It was only small, with grey walls, a light in the centre of the ceiling, a single bed to one side, a wooden desk to the other, and a circular, cushioned pad in the corner. It wasn't much, but it was enough. After getting minimal sleep, Y/N was left very tired, and after planting his bag on the desk, presumed to lay on the bed and rested for the remainder of the day, knowing he would need energy for the long day ahead.

**So that was the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I'd love to see what you think of this. I'm all up for valid criticism on this fanfiction so that I can obviously look to improve so that you can enjoy it a little better. And by 'valid criticism' I mean actual relevant comments that show your opinion and reasoning behind it. I'm not looking for anyone who wants to just hate my work just because you feel like it or else how am I going to be able to adapt to allow you to enjoy it. If you just spread hate, all your doing is trying to bring another person down even though they haven't done anything wrong. If you descend to spreading hate, your just a prick by that point. On other notes, I'm also open to suggestions as to what should happen in the story as I want this to be a story with input from you as the reader. Thanks for reading. I do honestly appreciate you putting time into reading it. Hope you have a great, I'll catch you in the next chapter and remember, the force will be with you, always.**


End file.
